Conventional trucks with trailers having solid longitudinal sides provide limited access for the loading and unloading of the trailer by way of a narrow front or rear passageway. This requires considerable planning if stops at several locations are required for the loading or unloading of the trailer.
A number of innovations have arisen to provide access to the longitudinal sides of a trailer but problems still persist. For example, rigid, fan-folded panels that are used for the sides of the trailer may be susceptible to jamming and if damaged may not fold up at all. Another version includes "gull-wing" type panels where separate rigid panels when raised swing laterally outward. However, there may not always be lateral clearance to do so. Still another version uses flexible sides that scroll horizontally to one end of the trailer or the other. They still may provide an obstruction to the loading or unloading of cargo because it may be necessary to move the sides along the entire length of the trailer to provide access for the loading or unloading of cargo that is placed near one end of the trailer. This task is both laborious and time consuming. Another type is known which raises the top and side walls of the trailer. Such a system is effective except where there is no vertical clearance, such as in a garage.
The present invention overcomes jamming, lateral or vertical clearance and obstruction of the longitudinal sides of a trailer as well as further shortcomings inherent in accessing the bed of the trailer by way of its longitudinal sides. Jamming of the sides is avoided by providing side covers that are of a flexible construction. Lateral clearance is overcome by vertically scrolling the longitudinal sides of the shroud. Thus only the width of the vehicle itself is needed to access the longitudinal sides of the trailer. The one piece shroud with its scrolling longitudinal sides provide greater and quicker access to the bed of the trailer.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicants acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 3,453,020 July 1, 1969 Santillo, Jr. 3,709,552 January 9, 1973 Broadbent 4,943,110 July 24, 1990 Pastva 5,007,672 April 16, 1991 koch ______________________________________